Song Birds
by ily-lautner
Summary: Bella is a Cellist and Edward is a pianist. Mortal enemy's. But when it gets to be too much they are thrown into a project. Create a duet and perform it in Central Park. What will happen? And don't think its love. R&R! a few Lemons and what not.
1. Chapter 1

_IdonotownTwilight.._

_But I own Conrad _

_And Genevieve _

_And Cecilia _

_And Tabitha _

_And Everett _

_And Lyla_

_And so on _

_And so forth _

_=)_

**Song Birds**

_Chapter 1: Flying Paint_

"Isabella Swan, I think you're overreacting a bit. Edward is one of the best students. Oh, you'll just love him" My father chanted in my head.

Well thanks Dad. Thanks for that.

I was on my way to the studio, to me..oh fuck it.. Edward Cullen.

It wasn't my fault at all what happened to the art room.

The only class I had to put up with those stuck up assholes.

I was painting a portrait of my boyfriend, Conrad when Fagward Cullen came up behind me and shoved a water balloon on my picture. Oh wait. Scratch that. PAINT balloon. Black Paint.

"CULLEN!" I screamed, standing up slamming my hands down on my desk and stealthily grabbing a handful of paint.

"Yes SWAN?" He laughed, Emmett bumping fist with him.

"You know. I've got something to tell you" I let my apron fall off of me, revealing my low cut white tank top. His eyes went straight for my chest.

"What that Swan?" He grinned, licking his lips.

I strutted toward him, placing one of my hands on his chest, looking up at him.

"I've always liked you in yellow." I didn't even give him a chance ti speak. I thrust my hand into his

face, shoving the paint all over him. I turned and walked over to the sink, washing my hands. I wiped them clean and them turned to face what I thought would be Edward stunned. Or crying.

Instead I stared up at his now yellow face. He grinned at me and thrust his hands against my boobs, pressing his fingers against them.

"UGH!" I screamed wrenching myself away from him looking down at myself.

Two large, perfect hand bright pink hand prints on my breats.

"And I like you in pink." He simply stated, turning to walk away.

I growled, grabbing a bucket of paint. I ran and jumped on his back ,dumping the paint on her head, shoving the bucket down so it was over his face.

"HA!" I yelled, ducking when he swung around for me.

Jasper pulled the bucket off his head and Edward wiped the blue paint from his face.

"Damn" I smiled, loading up with more paint "I thought it would dry so I wouldn't have to see your disgusting face again." I sighed and then threw more hand fulls of paint at him. He grabbed tin plate and dodged the flying paint, shielding himself with the pan. He ducked behind a large canvas, disappearing for a moment. By now everyone else in the studio was at war. When Edward emerged, I stopped and dropped what I had left in my hands. Edward had stripped his green t-shirt off and was just in his jeans. I gaped at his body, his perfectly structured abs, biceps... his sex hips. He smirked at me and then threw two more handfuls of paint at me.

"Guess I found your weakness" I heard him say. My weakness

"Oh, Cullen, you should know. I don't have a weakness." I smiled, ducking into the supply closet, quickly unbuttoning my blouse. Two could play at this game. I stepped out of the closet. And every boy in the class turned and stared I walked right up to Edward and laughed.

"You're not that great. When the class is full of guys" I smiled grabbing a paint brush and sliding it from his forehead to his foot, bending down stripper style.

He was frozen.

I dumped another bucket of paint on his head.

"I win" I smiled turning to go back into the storage room.

"Isabella Swan" I heard someone thunder.

"Fuck" I rushed into the closet, pulling on my t-shirt. I came out, my head hung low.

"I'm sorry Mr. A, I just don't know what came over her?" I heard Edward say in his sugar sweet i-only-talk-like-this-around-adults voice. Very nice.

"H-Hey Mr. Aboulafia.." I said quietly, straightening my shirt.

"Look, I swear. Edward started i-"

"I do not care who started it Isabella. I care who reacted" He said angrily.

"Look, I'm really sorry!" I widened my eyes and made my bottom lip quiver. "Please don't call my father.." I said quietly looking up at him. His face softened a bit and I saw Edwards eyebrows shoot together.

"This is the fourth time this month, there have been incidents between you and Mr Cullen here. So to work out your problems you will clean up the art room together, tomorrow morning. I will tell your teachers that you can miss the day classes. And you must work together on a duet for the Ensemble ACJW" He nodded and then turned to leave.

"WHAT!?" He both shouted.

"The Ensemble is in two weeks! We won't have enough time!" Edward said.

Mr. Aboulafia just shrugged turning towards us "Then you'll have to spend every spare moment together" He laughed and beckoned for the class to leave as the bell rang.

"Cullen.." I said thew my teeth.

So now I'm here. Showered, changed. I had worn my dark wash denim ripped skinny jeans and my black converse, with a "Plain White T's" t-shirt and a purple cardigan.  
I carried my cello along with me, so dreading every moment I'm going to have to spend with that.. thing. No matter how good he was. I stepped into the music hall and saw him sitting on the piano bench, resting his head in his head.

"Cullen."I walked by setting my cello down near to piano, unlocking the case and pulling it out.

"Swan" He nodded in my direction. Then I noticed what he was wearing.

Black jeans and a blue t-shirt with "The Faint" on it. My favourite band.

"You know the Faint?" I said, quietly sliding my bow along the strings.

"Yeah, they're my favourite" He smiled and then slid his fingers along the key began playing a slow melody. It rose and fell gently and hit all the right notes.

"Claire de Lune." I simply stated "Nice" I pulled my bow quicker against the strings, doing a quick warm up.

"So... the Ensemble" Edward grimaced.

"Yeah..." I looked down uncomfortably "Alright Cullen. We aren't fighting. What are you up to?" I frowned, knowing how paranoid that sounded.

"I'm just trying to be nice, thats all" He rolled his eyes. But knowing him, that wasn't true.


	2. Chapter 2

_I Do Not Own Twilight.._

_Chapter 2: What She'll Never Think is True_

E POV

I know Bella thinks I'm a bad guy.

And a douche.

And an asshole

And a pervert..

I'm really not, but if I wasn't everything that I act like, I'm pretty sure I'd never get a girl, my buddies would abandon me, everything would go down hill.

But maybe if Bella can see who I am, she can be the first to know me.

But not with what Emmett had put me up to.

He had bet me something spectacular.

" I bet you can't get Isabella in bed by the Ensemble."

"Well what do I get if I do?" I had said stripping my shirt off in the dorm.

"I win, I get to do whatever I want to your Volvo"

"Except trash it." I didn't want my baby dead.

"Right. You win, you get to do whatever you want with my hummer." He shrugged grinning at me.

"Deal."

I knew what kind of piece I wanted to do for the ensemble.

It always got the girls softened up so its easier to get in their pants.

"So what do you want to do for the show?" over her Bella, fingers her long curly hair, twisting it and hanging it over her shoulder.

"Something like this.." I played my Parents song slowly across the keys, remembering how many times I played it in the orphanage when I was a kid.

Then it all came flashing back.

_It had been my 5th birthday._

"_Edward!" My mother Elizabeth screamed, clutching me to her chest as the man with a long black coat, pointed the gun at Dad. She took my face in her warm soft palms, kissing me on the forehead, "I love you Edward, so much" She hugged me close then pulled herself down to my level. "Run Edward. Please. Run, as fast as you can. Don't look back" She kissed me again then turned me around a pushed me toward the darkness._

"_Please. Don't, we'll give you everything you have" I heard my Dad say. I turned back and saw him reaching into his pocket. His shiny new black wallet peeked out from his hand._

_Bang._

"_Daddy!" I screamed running towards him. Blood was poring from his stomach. _

_Bang._

_My mother slumped down hitting the pavement._

"_Mommy!" I reached down and pulled her face to from the ground, her eyes fluttering uselessly. _

"_Edward.. Take.. This" I clutched her hands and she dropped something in my palm. She closed her eyes, her breathing rattling out of her chest. _

"_Mommy?" I pushed against her chest, my hands turning red "Mommy?! Daddy!?" I moved toward him. His head was on top of my mothers stomach, his hands clenched over his wounded stomach_

"_Son." He said quietly "I'm sorry" _

_I slowly opened my palm, to see a long silver chain with two tags on them. _

_I touched the inscription on them._

On one side:

We love you.

_On the other a small pattern of music notes._

I remember laying there, forhours. Even after the paramedics came. I refused to leave them.

I numbly reached up and touched the tags beneath my shirt. The melody I had played had been the one my father had made and was the melody on my tags.

I felt Bella staring at me.

"Edward?" She placed her cello back in its case, moving to sit next to me on the bench "Are you alright?" She said quietly.

"I don't.. know" I looked away and then back up into her chocolate eyes.

"What is it?" She touched my hand, I could smell her strawberry shampoo.

"It's a long story.."I felt my eyebrows pull together.

"How about you tell me over dinner tonight?" She asked, wrapping her arm around my shoulders

I laughed "I thought you hated me?"

"Only when you're an asshole" She smiled and I couldn't help but smile with her.

I rested my head on her small shoulder, knowing that Isabella Marie Swan, was not the hot headed bitch, everyone thought she was.


End file.
